mi querido neko hentai
by anavelle
Summary: un regalo de navidad


Hola chanchiguaguis este es un one-shot

**PD: es un regalo de navidad**

"**Mi querido neko hentai"**

(Amu estaba cansada estuvo todo el día buscando el regalo perfecto para su querido neko hentai y si tanto tiempo estuvo negando sus sentimientos hasta que un día cuando Ikuto le dijo que no iba a insistir más y se iba ir de su vida para siempre Amu se dio cuenta de sus sentimiento y corrió al cansarlo y a decirle que lo amaba, Ikuto no podía estar más feliz la chica que amaba correspondía sus sentimientos y no se iba a separar de ella jamás, ya habían pasado 5 meses desde eso y ahora Amu tenía que comprar un regalo de navidad y tanto buscar encontró un hermoso medallón que tenía en el centro un gatito y como sabía que Ikuto amaba los gatos supo que ese era el regalo perfecto)

**Pov Amu**

Ya tenía todo listo, solo faltaba llamar a Ikuto (agarro el teléfono y marco el número de Ikuto)

Ikuto: hola amor (tenía un tono muy alegre)

Amu: hola Ikuto (intente de sonar lo más triste posible)

Ikuto: pasa algo malo Amu (preocupándose)

Amu: no podre pasar navidad contigo

Ikuto: QUE POR QUE NO! (dijo casi gritando)

Amu: Tuve una urgencia y tengo que viajar ahora (dije casi riéndome que bueno que Ikuto no puede verme o descubriría el plan)

Ikuto: ¿cómo qué ahora?

Amu: tengo que irme hoy ósea ahora para ser más exacta mi vuelo sale en 5 minutos (dije aguantándome la risa)

Ikuto: QUE! Espera me ahí, no te vallas

Amu: lo siento Ikuto pero estoy subiendo al avión te llamo cuando regrese adiós, te quiero (corte inmediatamente)

Amu: todo listo solo, ahora solo falta ejecutar el plan

(Tome mi celular y marque)

Amu: El gatito calla en la jaula

¿?: Entendido, cambio y fuera

**Fin Pov Amu**

**Pov Ikuto**

(estaba preparando todo para esta noche ya que sería la primera navidad que tendríamos Amu y yo como pareja cuando suena el teléfono y veo que es de Amu que quedra mi pequeña hentai)

Ikuto: hola amor (estaba muy feliz)

Amu: hola Ikuto (su tono de voz era muy triste que le abra pasado)

Ikuto: pasa algo malo Amu (pregunte algo angustiado)

Amu: no podre pasar navidad contigo (mi pequeña Amu no estará esto debe ser una broma sentía como si me clavaran un puñal por la espalda)

Ikuto: QUE POR QUE NO! (Fue lo único que pude decir)

Amu: Tuve una urgencia y tengo que viajar ahora (una urgencia acaso le paso algo a un familiar de ella o es algo de trabajo un momento ahora)

Ikuto: ¿cómo qué ahora? (se ira ahora debe ser una broma)

Amu: tengo que irme hoy ósea ahora para ser más exacta mi vuelo sale en 5 minutos

Ikuto: QUE! Espera me ahí, no te vayas (quería por lo menos despedirme)

Amu: lo siento Ikuto pero estoy subiendo al avión te llamo cuando regrese adiós, te quiero

Ikuto: que espera no te (era muy tarde me había cortado)

(Estaba en shock Amu me había dejado a si no más y justo en noche buena)

( escuche el teléfono y con la esperanza de que fuera Amu conteste sin saber que era otra persona)

Ikuto: alo Amu

Utau: no soy Utau

Ikuto. Que quieres Utau

Utau: alístate y ve al parque de diversiones abandonado ahí celebraremos navidad a las 9 te quiero ahí y si no bienes te traeré a mi modo (cuelga el teléfono)

(No estaba de humor para ir y menos si no está Amu pero si no iba no se qué seria capas Utau ella aria cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere así que no tengo más remedio)

(me di un baño y después me aliste salí y cuando llegue al parque de diversiones grande fue mi sorpresa cuando no había nadie ningún alma en pena, empecé a caminar y me senté en una banca cuando encontré una nota)

_Querido Ikuto:_

_No sé cómo decir te lo mucho que te amo y cada día te amo más en el primer momento que te vi supe que serias importante en mi vida y ahora es difícil escribir todo lo que siento en esta carta así que empecemos eres el más grande pervertido que allá conocido siempre me molestabas y me asías que dar en vergüenza nunca me dejabas en paz me molestabas palla y paca cuando te declaraste pensé que solo querías jugar con mis sentimientos pensaba que solo era una más pero al pasar el tiempo y tú no te rendías empecé a odiarte _

(guau esto era una carta de amor no quiero pensar lo que es una carta de odio)

_Por querer jugar así con mis sentimientos pero el día en dijiste que te ibas me di cuenta que te amo que todo el odio que dije que tenía hacia ti solo era amor disfrazado y hoy Ikuto tsukiyomi puedo decir que te amo y que no importe el tiempo te amare por todo mi vida y en mi siguiente vida igual te amare y yo Amu Hinamori te amo y te estoy esperando al final de las flechas_

Ikuto: flechas cuales flechas yo no

(me di cuenta que habían un par de flechas pegadas en una de las atracciones antiguas y oxidadas, Empecé a correr guiándome por las flechas porque sabía que al final del camino estaría ella… esperándome, la mujer que más amo la que me hace sentir que cada día tengo una razón de vivir)

Unos minutos después

(Cuando llegue al final de las flechas pude ver a la chica que amo esperándome con una sonrisa, Me acerque y cuando la tuve al frente la agarre por la cintura y la bese. Como nunca antes demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella

**Fin Pov Ikuto**

Amu: Te tardaste, ten feliz navidad.- Dijo entregándole su pequeño pero valioso obsequio

Ikuto: Solo fui a dar un paseo.- Dijo abriendo el regalo que le dio su amada.-

Amu: lo escogí especialmente para ti , solo al verlo pensé en ti

Ikuto: En mi entonces debe ser algo muy importante para mi.- Dijo antes de quedar sin palabras y sacando el medallón que le regalo su Amu.- Me conoces muy bien mi querida Amu

Amu: Si mi querido Ikuto.- Volviendo a besarse.-¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo Ikuto _que te demorabas en llegar?.- En un tono de picaría _

_Ikuto: Solo estaba leyendo la carta de mi pequeña hentai_

_Amu: Y sabe lo que quiere tu pequeña hentai?_

Ikuto: Creo que si.- Volviendo a besarla

**Fin**

**PD: COMO ME QUEDO ESPERO QUE BIEN CREO QUE FUE UN POCO CURSI DIGANME PORFAVOR ESTE FUE ESPECIALMENTE PARA USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO **


End file.
